Fluorinated and particularly perfluorinated elastomers have unique thermal and chemical resistance properties. Preparation of these elastomers from fluoropolymer precursors (sometimes referred to as “raw gums”), however, can be difficult. The fluoropolymer precursors and compositions containing the fluoropolymer precursors may be incompatible with processing and curing additives, such as, for instance, triallylisocyanurate (TAIC). In addition to incompatibility, TAIC is also disposed to undesirable homopolymerization, which can lead to processing difficulties in preparing fluorinated elastomers.